


Something Good

by PixieBelle



Series: Keanu Reeves One Shots [7]
Category: Canadian Actor RPF, Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Ice Cream, Love, bad day, boyfriend - Freeform, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieBelle/pseuds/PixieBelle
Summary: For when you've had a bad day. Little piece of Keanu cheering you up.





	Something Good

‘Ugh!' You sighed walking in the door (probably slamming it a little too loud behind you) and throwing your bag on the floor.  
Having had enough of today you kicked off your shoes and headed towards the fridge. Surely there would be something with some sugar in there, something to make you feel better.

Then you heard a voice behind you, he had obviously heard you come in.  
'Is it really that bad?' Keanu questioned.  
'No.' You signed, turning to face your boyfriend.  
Keanu always encouraged you to look for the positives, to find the good in everyday and not let small things get you down.  
'Just one of those days. Appointments cancelled, things going missing, peoples shocking time keeping abilities! You know.'  
'And you've had enough?'  
'Yes I really have, I'm sorry babe but I just want to, I don't know, eat crap and feel sorry for myself and what a wasted day today was.'  
You could sense he wasn't going to accept that.  
'Come here.' Keanu reached out his arms, reluctantly you moved closer until he could wrap his arms around you. 'Now the day isn't wasted yet. What can I do to make today better? Come on, the sun is shining it's a beautiful summer's evening.'  
You pressed your head against his chest, you knew I don't know wasn't going to cut it.  
'Anything you name it.'  
You stayed there in his embrace for a while longer. Keanu wasn't letting you go until you said something and just this hug was actually making you feel better. Being with him, being close and together was all you really needed.  
Finally you though of the perfect answer. 'Bike and ice cream.' You said.  
'Perfect!' Keanu beamed. 'No more wallowing, you have 15 minutes you get on your gear then we're out of here.' He instructed before placing a kiss on your forehead.

As the sun set you sat together on the beach. It was a quiet beach not full of tourists, more hidden, off the main track but still they had great ice cream.  
Helmets and gear to one side you sat close to each other, eating ice cream together.  
Keanu leant in close and whispered, ‘Tell me, anything good happen today?'  
‘Yes something wonderful, being here with you.'


End file.
